There Will Never Be Another Tonight
"There Will Never Be Another Tonight" is a rock song written by Bryan Adams, Robert Lange and Jim Vallance for Adams sixth studio album Waking Up the Neighbours (1991). It was the third single released from the album Waking Up the Neighbours. The song peaked at 6 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and peaked at number 31 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song has only appeared on one compilation album released by Adams entitled Anthology. Starting in 2009, the song is used as the opening theme song for the CBC reality competition, Battle of the Blades. Writing and recording Produced by Mutt Lange and Bryan Adams the song was recorded by Nigel Green at Battery Studios, London, and by Ken Lomas at Warehouse Studios, Vancouver. Mixed by Bob Clearmountain at Mayfair Studios, London." Vallance involvement was minimal when it was written and recorded. "There Will Never Be Another Tonight" was actually written in 1988 or '89 by Adams and Vallance. The demo got the title "Buddy Holly idea" since it vaguely reminiscent of the Buddy Holly song "Peggy Sue". Lange and Adams turned the demo into a song. Chart performance "There Will Never Be Another Tonight" was officially released to US radio on November 10, 1991. The song reached the top forty on the [[Billboard Hot 100|''Billboard Hot 100]], and the following week it debuted on the mainstream rock tracks at 6. In Canada it would chart on their official RPM singles chart at number two and became the first single from the album to not peak at number one. The song was released in Australia, Europe and New Zealand in 1991. "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (Waking Up the Neighbours' first single) and "Can't Stop This Thing We Started" reached the UK top five. "There Will Never Be Another Tonight" continued the trend of lower-charting singles when it debuted and peaked at number 31 on the UK Singles Chart. Although "There Will Never Be Another Tonight" reached the top twenty in Ireland, it was a moderate top thirty success in the Netherlands and the top thirty in Australia and Sweden. Music videos The video for this song was directed by Steve Barron and shot at Sheffield Arena. Actress Rachel Weisz can be seen in audience video description Track listings ; CD single # "There Will Never Be Another Tonight" # "One Night Love Affair" (live in Brussels, Belgium) # "Into The Fire" (live in Tokyo, Japan) Personnel * Bryan Adams - rhythm guitar, vocals and backing vocals * Keith Scott - lead guitar, backing vocals * Robbie King - organ * Phil Nichols - keyboards and programming * Dave Taylor - bass * Mickey Curry - drums * Mutt Lange - backing vocals Chart positions References External links * JimVallance.com Category:1991 singles Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:Music videos directed by Steve Barron Category:Songs written by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Song recordings produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Songs written by Jim Vallance Category:Songs written by Bryan Adams Category:1991 songs Category:A&M Records singles